Mistclan: The birth of a true Warrior
by Dawnbreeze12321
Summary: Brightkit believes shes just a normal kit of Mistclan, but when she sees her leader Dawnstar, always watching her closely, she being to wonder.
1. Cats of Mistclan

Cats of Mistclan

Leader – Dawnstar - Dark brown, slender tabby she-cat with a cream underbelly and black tail tip, with Dark blue eyes.

Deputy- Patchfoot – A white tom with black spots all over his body, with Amber eyes.

Medecine Cat – Racoontail - Brown she-cat with a brown and white striped tail like a raccoon and Amber eyes.

(Apprentice) Fogpelt - Dark grey tom with white paws, muzzle and tail tip and black tipped ears with blind blue eyes.

Warriors –

Shadowblaze – A black tom with lighter grey stripes and icy blue eyes (Dawnstar's mate)

Riverfrost – White she-cat with blue eyes, and a scar on her flank

Brackenheart – A light brown tabby with a cream underbelly and green eyes (Dawnstar's daughter)

Breezefur – Grayish brown tom with amber eyes. (Dawnstar's son)

Moonlight – A grey tabby she-cat with darker grey stripes. and yellow eyes.

Blueheart – Blue she-cat with green eyes.

Mousetail – White tom with a muddy brown tail and blue eyes.

Iceclaw – Grey tom with icy blue eyes and long claws and a nicked ear.

Mudfoot – Brown tom with brown spots and stripes, a lighter brown paw and green eyes.

Thistlefur – Dark brown she-cat with spiky brown fur and green eyes.

Ravenflight – Jet black tom with a white chest, front right paw and blue eyes.

Swiftbreeze - Dark grey she-cats with white stripes, white muzzle with beautiful blue eyes.

Shadeclaw - Black tom with very dark grey stripes, lighter grey striped tail and white paws with blue eyes.

Cometstrike - Pelted tom with grey spots, amber eyes, and few scratches on his ears.

Spottedfur - Brown and white tortoise-shell she-cat with blue eyes, a fuzzy tail and a scar on her leg.

Squirreltail - Brown she-cat with a white tipped tail that's fuzzy, amber eyes a white chest and front paws.

Apprentices –

Pinepaw – Small light brown she-cat with frosty green eyes. (Mentor- Riverfrost)

Oakpaw – Brown tabby tom with a white underbelly and muzzle, Darker brown stripes and green eyes. (Mentor- Thistlefur)

Queens -

Emberheart – Ginger she-cat with blue eyes. (Mate- Mudfoot)

Petaldust – Light brown she-cat with soft green eyes. (Mate- Breezefur)

Snowbreeze - White she-cat with a black muzzle and black chest. (Mate- Shadeclaw)

Elders –

Tigerstripe – Light brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Robinfeather – Light brown she-cat with amber eyes and a graying muzzle.


	2. Prologue

Prologue

An excited mewl broke through the silence of the camp. "Emberheart Is going to have her kits!" Shrieked Snowbreeze. The white queen rushed back to the Nursery, followed by Racoontail, the Medicine Cat and her Apprentice Fogpelt. Mudfoot, Emberheart's mate was waiting outside the Nursery, excited and worried for his mate and his kits.

Inside the Nursery, Racoontail was preparing herbs for Emberheart. "Alright." Racoontail spoke softly. "Bite down on this stick when you're ready to push." Emberheart nodded and bit down on the stick and pushed, but nothing came out. She yowled In pain. "Calm down Emberheart." Meowed Fogpelt. "You and the kits will be just fine." "I sure hope so." She said worriedly before biting the stick and heaving again. A small bundle slithered out and landed on the soft moss. Fogpelt started licking the kit. Emberheart yowled again In pain. "It will be over soon, I think this Is the last one." Racoontail meowed. Emberheart bit down again, breaking the stick as the last kit slid out. Racoontail started licking It immediately. Fogpelt gently put the kit near Emberheart's belly. "It's a tom kit." Emberheart looked down at her son, suckling her. "This one Is a beautiful she-kit." Meowed Racoontail, putting the newborn beside It's mother to let her suckle.

Mudfoot rushed In, seeing his mate and his new kits. His green eyes lit up as he padded over to Emberheart to comfort her. They both purred with joy, as the watched their beautiful kits. "I think this one should be named Birchkit." Meowed Mudfoot, pointing at the small tom with his tail. "You name the other one." Emberfoot watched her daughter for a bit. She then glanced out of the Nursery, seeing the dawn, brighter than usual. "I will name her Brightkit, because she was born on such a bright and beautiful morning." She purred.

In the past few days, the whole clan got to see the new Kits, all of them complementing on how healthy and strong they looked. The leader Dawnstar however, watched Brightkit quite curiously. She called Racoontail to have a talk with her.

"Racoontail… Brightkit.. I believe I had a dream about her." She said with a shocked voice. Racoontail looked at her curiously. "What happened?" She asked. Dawnstar didn't say anything for a bit. But then she finally spoke. "The camp was being attacked, I don't know from what but there was blood everywhere. Then I seen a warrior taking all their enemies down with such little effort.. I have never seen such fighting skills before.. I got a good look at her, Grey eyes, Dark ginger fur, a White tail tip and ears." Racoontail opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted. "It seems as she Is to be a great warrior then?" Fogpelt entered Dawnstar's den, his blind blue eyes showing no emotion. "I don't know…" Dawnstar meowed. "But one thing Is for sure, I will mentor her, to see what this young kit Is capable of." "But you promised Brackenheart and Breezepelt that they would get Apprentices." Racoontail said. "You can't go against your word to your own kits." She meowed. Dawnstar looked down, deep In thought. "Your right." She said. "Brackenheart Is a loyal and clever warrior, she can watch her progress and report to me." Racontail nodded and left Dawnstar's den with her Apprentice.


	3. Chapter One: The Camp

Chapter One

Brightkit yawned, and opened her eyes to see warm sunshine peeking into the Nursery. She nudged her brother, Birchkit. "Cmon Birchkit, this Is going to be our first day out of the Nursery." She mewed excitedly. But Birchkit flopped over on his other side, ignoring her. Brightkit sighed. _He was so excited yesterday, so why won't he come out with me?_ She thought. Not long after, she heard another cat coming towards the Nursery. It was her father, Mudfoot. "Good morning Brightkit, ready for me to take you two out to tour the camp for your first time?" He asked with happiness In his soft green eyes. "Yes dad." She jumped up and padded over to her father. Mudfoot nudged Birchkit with his nose, and he slowly woke up and let out a long, loud yawn. Mudfoot purred In amusement. "Rise and shine sleepy head." He purred. Birchkit looked up at Mudfoot, still half asleep. "Alright, I'm coming." He mewed, still dazed. Mudfoot escorted his excited kits out of the Nursery for their first time.

The first pawstep Brightkit took out of the Nursery, she wanted to run around and explore. _Wow. _She thought. _It's so big! Theres so many cats to._ Everywhere she looked there was either one or two of her Clanmates. Her eyes stopped at a large White tom approaching them. He had a scar on his eye. _He looks so powerful!_ Brightkit looked up at this cat In amazement. "I see your taking your kits for a tour around the camp?" The white tom asked her father. "Good morning Cloudbreeze, and yes, It's their first time out of the Nursery." Mudfoot replied. Cloudbreeze looked down at Birchkit and then her. His dark blue eyes were fixed on her. "Hello young one." He meowed. "Hi." She replied nervously. Mudfoot looked down at her. "This Is Cloudbreeze, one of our Senior Warriors." Brightkit opened her mouth to say something, but the approach of another cat behind them stopped her. "Well, I can see you two couldn't wait." It was her mother Emberheart. Her ginger fur shone brightly In the sunlight. From the other side of the camp, another cat called. "Mudfoot! We need you on the morning patrol on the Sunclan border!" It came from a Black and white spotted tom. His amber eyes flashed impatiently. "Coming Patchfoot!" Mudfoot yowled back. He padded away quickly towards the group of cats waiting. Brightkit watched as her father, Patchfoot and a few other cats ran out of sight. "That black and white tom you just seen Is our Clan Deputy, Patchfoot. He has been Deputy for many moons." Emberheart meowed. Brightkit glanced at Birchkit, who finally looked awake. He was watching a small brown tom with a white muzzle, underbelly and green eyes walk over towards them. He had a light brown She-cat following him. "Hey Cloudbreeze." The tom mewed. "Since our mentors aren't able to train us today, could you train us In their place?" He looked up at them with admiration In his emerald green eyes. "Of course I will." Cloudbreeze replied. "But could you both do a small favor for me before we train?" Cloudbreeze asked. The She-cat took another pawstep. "Yes Cloudbreeze, we will do anything." She replied. Cloudbreeze looked down at her and Birchkit. "I would like you two to give these kits a tour of the camp, I will wait for you near the Training hollow." He meowed before padding away, out of camp. The tom looked at Brightkit. "Hi, Im Oakpaw, and this Is my sister, Pinepaw." He pointed at the She-cat beside him with his tail. "So, lets show you around." Pinepaw said before padding away, with her and Birchkit closely behind.

"This Is Dawnstar's den." Oakpaw said, pointing at a tall slanted stone with a large hole near the end. It was covered In soft moss. "She addresses the whole Clan from the top of this rock." He added. "And when your getting your Apprentice names, you will be called up here." Pinepaw added with a smile on her face. "Wow." Mewed Birchkit. Brightkit looked up at the top. _Must be so cool being leader._ Brightkit thought.

Pinepaw and Oakpaw started padding away towards a huge log With moss and feathers seeping out of It. "This Is the Elders Den. Tigerstripe and Robinfeather sleep." Oakpaw meowed. "Part of Apprentice duties Is to hunt for the Elders or fetch them new bedding." "Or If your are In trouble, you have to clean them for ticks." He added, wrinkling his nose In disgust. Brightkit studied the den. _What are those claw marks on the side for?_ She wondered. She then followed Birchkit, Oakpaw and Pinepaw to the next part of camp. Birghtkit loved the feeling of the soft grass on her paws.

They then stopped at a small burrow. She sniffed It curiously, seeing claw marks bigger than her paw. She smelled another animal scent but she didn't know what It was. "This Is the Apprentice's den, where you two will be sharing with us In the next few moons." Pinepaw meowed. Brightkit looked over near the Apprentice's den. There was a tree that looked like It had fallen and maybe crushed something? "Was there something over there before? It doesn't smell like the Apprentice's den has been here that long." She pointed with her tail. Oakpaw and Pinepaw looked at each other surprised. "You have good eyes Brightkit." Oakpaw smiled. "Yes, that used to be the old Apprentice's den before a tree fell on It, thank Starclan no cat was hurt but how did you know?" Brightkit felt hot with embarrassment. "There's an odd stench, and there's huge claw marks here. It looks bigger than any cat could make." She explained. "It used to be a Badger burrow." Pinepaw awnsered. "It was blocked probably before Dawnstar was alive, but we found It and made It our new den." She mewed. Birchkit looked up at Pinepaw curiously. "What Is a Badger?" He asked. "Badgers are dangerous creatures. They are black and white with long claws. Ever wonder how Cloudbreeze got his scar? Lucky he wasn't blinded." Pinepaw meowed. "Anyways, lets continue." Oakpaw added before padding away.

Their next stop smelled of many different plants. Brightkit sniffed the air, but then sneezed from all the different aromas. "This Is the Medecine Cats's den, where Racoontail and Fogpelt sleep." Not long after Oakpaw finished, a long grey tom strode out and looked towards the young cats. He sniffed before speaking. "Hello Pinepaw, Oakpaw, Birchkit and Brightkit, need anything?" "No thanks Fogpelt." Pinepaw replied. "We are just giving Emberheart's kits a tour of the camp." She mewed. Brightkit studied his eyes; they were dark blue but really foggy looking. _Was that how he got his name?_ Brightkit pondered. "Is there something wrong with your eyes Fogpelt?" She asked, trying not to sound rude. Fogpelt looked towards her. "Yes Brightkit, Im blind. I use my nose and ears to get around." He replied._ Was that sadness In his eyes? _"Well, I have to collect some Marigold, Leafbare Is nearing, so we need to be ready." He meowed before padding away. "It must be hard not being able to see." Birchkit muttered to her.

"This Is our last stop." Oakpaw meowed. They stopped at large hole, surrounded by vines. Brightkit peeked In, she couldn't believe how much room there was. Birchkit poked In beside her. "Whoa… Is this where the Warrior's sleep?" Birchkit asked. "Yes, me and Oakpaw will be moving here after our training." She said raising her head proudly. "We need to get to training, Cloudbreeze Is waiting for us remember." Oakpaw meowed. "Oh yes, could you both bring the Elder's some Fresh kill for us? It's In the pile right over here." Pinepaw pointed toward a bunch of furry objects. Brightkit sniffed It. Brightkit thought of taking a bite but remembered It was for the Elder's, not her. She picked up a brown furry creature with a dragging tail. Oakpaw purred In amusement, watching her try to fit the Fresh kill In her mouth. "Brightkit, the mouse Is nearly bigger than your and your somehow carrying It." He purred. His green eyes showed happiness as they looked down at her. She looked over at Birchkit, who was trying to drag out a feathery creature, but kept pulling out feathers and spitting them out. "What Is this thing?" He spat "That's a Crow." Pinepaw purred. "Anyways, we have to go find Cloudbreeze. Bye Brightkit, bye Birchkit." She meowed before padding away. "Bye Brightkit." Oakpaw purred before following his sister. "Lets go bring this over to the Elder's like they requested." She mewed before picking the Mouse up and padded away with a struggling Birchkit behind.

Brightkit peeked In the Log, seeing lots of room. Lot more that what It looked from the outside. Even being In It for a few heartbeats felt very warm. She went deeper In with Birchkit behind. Birchkit bumped into something big, brown, and furry. She looked up to see flared amber eyes. "What took you two so long with that Fresh kill?!" The sudden yowl made Brightkit shiver. She dropped the mouse and began to apologize. "I-Im sorry I-I-I didn't mean to-." "You were suppose to be here earlier with our food!" Yowled the voice again. "Robinfeather, be more gentle to these kits." A much calmer voice mewed. The amber eyes suddenly turned much more friendly. "Oh..sorry Brightkit, I thought you were Pinepaw at first." The brown shape stood up slowly. "Lets go out into the light so we can talk easier." Robinfeather mewed before nudging Brightkit and Birchkit outside. Brightkit looked up at Robinfeather, she was a light brown she-cat with ruffled fur and a graying muzzle with age. Then a larger shape padded out. It was a large tabby tom, with a white under belly and a light brown coat. "Im Tigerstripe. I used to be mentor to Dawnstar herself." He meowed. His voice cracked with age. Brightkit gave a small bow. "Oakpaw and Pinepaw requested we bring you your Fresh kill." She mewed, looking up at them. "Well Tigerstripe, she isn't even an Apprentice yet and she shows more respect." Robinfeather muttered. "Well you are former Warriors who already fulfilled your duties; it's our right to respect you for what you have done." She smiled. She seen Birchkit nod out of the corner of her eye. "Thank you very much young ones, I can see you will both become honorable Warriors." He meowed before picking up his Crow and padding back inside. Robinfeather did the same with her Mouse.

Emberheart, her mother, padded over to Brightkit and Birchkit. "Come on you two, I see you have had much of an adventure today; I can see you also made some new friends to." She smiled. Before Brightkit followed her mother, she saw a dark brown tabby she-cat observing her. She had a creamy colored underbelly, a long tail with a black tip and dark blue eyes, which were watching her contently. Brightkit then turned her attention to a group of cats entering camp. Mudfoot had a large plump Rabbit In his mouth along with other Warriors. Patchfoot walked up to the dark tabby watching her before. _That must be Dawnstar._ She thought. After gazing around camp for a while, she finally followed Emberheart and Birchkit back to the Nursery.

Author's note: Here Is a last Chapter before I go back to school shopping, I will be busy during school, But I promise to write during that time :3.


End file.
